


Phases 1 - 5 (or Experimentation A.I. Style)

by Kris



Category: Eureka
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris/pseuds/Kris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>According to the websites that S.A.R.A.H. has consulted, men who divorce women are gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phases 1 - 5 (or Experimentation A.I. Style)

**Author's Note:**

> beta read by Ash/Jack Vale

Part of S.A.R.A.H.'s original programming included what Fargo called the 'Family Training Manual' and the first requirement for raising a child, even if Zoe is already 16, is that there be two parents. S.A.R.A.H. has done a lot of research on the internet. S.A.R.A.H. is armed with Understanding, S.A.R.A.H. knows that Jack and Allison will never work out, because according to the websites that S.A.R.A.H. has consulted, men who divorce women are gay.

She starts out simply, because, according to all the gay dating websites, finding Mr. Right can be a challenge.

S.A.R.A.H. does a survey of the men in the town to narrow down their compatibility with Sheriff Carter and comes up with a very short list. Christopher Dactylos, Henry Deacon, Zane Donovan, Douglas Fargo, Nathan Stark, Jim Taggart, and Steven Whiticus.

Christopher Dactylos is 'buff' according to the information she inputs into an online survey, however, the fact that the Alchemist is currently locked away in the detention centre in Section 4 is problematic.

Henry Deacon is not Sheriff Carter's friend any longer, although the Sheriff doesn't see that. Henry is unacceptable and his current predicament of being suspected of aiding Beverly Barlow in the attempted murder of Kevin Blake has created tension which undermines the factors needed to create a romantic relationship

Despite his fun, charming, and rakish personality and the fact that the probability equations that she runs show that he and Sheriff Carter would be a sufficient match, Zane Donovan is Sheriff Josephine Lupo's 'boyfriend' and Sheriff Lupo has the ability to kill Sheriff Carter without leaving a trace of evidence.

She dismisses Douglas Fargo instantly. Sheriff Carter has caused several unhappy changes to her self-evolving AI subroutines without realizing it. This information would be a constant source of irritation to her creator. Besides, from the looks that Fargo gives Allison, he would much rather have her than the Sheriff.

The tension between Nathan Stark and Sheriff Carter could be considered Unresolved Sexual Tension in the right light and from her research there is a very fine line between either Love and Apathy or Love and Hate. The internet is unsure of itself in this regard, although a group calling itself 'Harry/Draco Shippers' seems to be quite certain that the fine line is between Love and Hate.

Jim Taggart drags fleas onto her carpets. Jim Taggart is unacceptable.

Dr. Steven Whiticus, brilliant, kind, would be perfectly acceptable, however he is married and therefore unavailable.

Reviewing the list leaves only Dr. Nathan Stark as a possible match and S.A.R.A.H begins her work immediately.

***

"Honey, I'm home!" Jack calls out, walking into the house. S.A.R.A.H. doesn't respond and he raises an eyebrow at Zoe sitting on the couch in front of the TV.

"Don't look at me," she says without looking at him. "She's been like this since I got home. I think she's working through something." Zoe gestures vaguely to the kitchen where words and images are zipping by on the small input screen on the fridge faster than his eyes can see.

"How was school?" he asks, slumping down onto the couch beside her. She smirks and shoves her report card his way. Not straight A's but hey, in this town B- is a perfect score. "Awesome!"

"Now do I get to borrow the car?" she demands. Global Dynamics has yet to return Zoe's car to her after the invisibility incident. 

"What do you even need it for?"

"I have a date," she rolls her eyes at him. "As if you care." Jack snorts and points up the stairs.

"You can borrow the car but you're not wearing that," he tells her. She jumps to her feet, hands on her hips, drama queen all the way.

"What's wrong with it?" 'It' is a dress, he thinks, it's kind of more like a really big belt, with those legging things that he thought went out of style in the late 70's and don't hide anything at all.

"Yeah, whatever Zoe, go change and you can have the car." She makes a frustrated screaming sound which means that he's doing his job as a dad.

"Sheriff, would you like dinner?" S.A.R.A.H. asks. Jack groans and pushes to his feet. It had been a damn long day; massive exploding corn on the cob in a greenhouse was a mess he never wanted to have to deal with again.

"No S.A.R.A.H., I think I'm going to shower and go to bed."

"That is a very good idea," the house says and Jack pauses on the threshold of the bathroom and looks suspiciously up at the ceiling. Sometimes his house is a little too sarcastic. 

"Yeah, okay. Keep an eye out for Zoe and wake me up if she's not back by 11."

***

Phase one is a pheromone proven to increase arousal and an experimental dream enhancer that had been created and was used on a regular basis for sleep trials at Global Dynamics. S.A.R.A.H disperses the first dose of pheromones in the shower, as steam is the easiest way to disperse it for maximum coverage. The second dose is administered while he's sleeping. She mists it into his bedroom through the vents. When the second dose is completely absorbed she begins phase two, subliminal messages.

She plays a recording of Nathan Stark speaking at an international convention. She keeps it to a barely-there murmur to prevent the Sheriff from remembering the words, and waits. 

It's much, much harder to hack into Nathan Stark's office at Global Dynamics but she manages it and Dr. Stark gets the same treatment. She plays for him a conversation that Sheriff Carter had with Henry Deacon a year ago with Henry Deacon's voice removed. She could have used the back door that Fargo left her if she ever wanted to explore Global Dynamics, only there would be unknown consequences if this was ever traced back to her.

***

He's walking through a crowded room, people are talking loudly to each other, a few people bump into him but most move out of his way. Nathan is there, talking to someone but when he sees Jack he stops and leaves the person standing there, moving towards Jack with an intent look on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Jack looks around confused at Nathan's question.

"Where is here?" he asks. Everything is hazy, he can't really make out any faces other than Nathan's. Nathan's hand comes up to rest on Jack's shoulder, his fingers are warm through the fabric of Jack's thin white t-shirt. He's wearing his pajamas and Nathan is standing there in a suit. He can't resist and leans forward to kiss him without hesitation.

Nathan's lips are hard and soft at the same time, it takes him a minute to figure out what's going on but once he does, Nathan's all on board and he claims Jack's mouth ferociously. Everything fades away and they're alone in the room. Jack closes his eyes, then opens them in shock when they move and his back connects with the soft mattress of a bed. He looks up at Nathan looming over him and suddenly neither of them are wearing anything. 

"God," Jack moans appreciatively, taking in the sight. A small smirk plays at the corner of Nathan's lips and he leans down to nip at Jack's jaw.

"Yeah, you can call me God if you want, but in bed I usually answer to Nathan." Jack chuckles and shifts and gasps when it brushes their cocks together. Nathan's hands are rough on his skin, not soft as he’d imagined. There are gun calluses and the image of the scientist holding a gun makes Jack's eyes want to roll back in their sockets.

"Fuck me," Jack orders, enough of a challenge in his eyes that Nathan growls in response and shoves Jack higher up on the bed, mouth descending to Jack's left nipple, sucking and biting. It's a distraction for when Nathan's fingers make their way into Jack's body, stretching him. He doesn't know where the lube came from but he can feel Nathan, slippery against him and he rocks his hips back into the hand when a third finger presses in.

Nathan groans, watching him move. "That's hot, you fucking yourself on my fingers." Jack groans in return and does it again and again until Nathan pulls his hand away, slicks up his cock, and presses in.

"Oh my god, Nathan," Jack pants and Nathan's hips stutter forward until he's buried balls deep in Jack's body. It's incredible, he's never felt anything like this before and it's not going to last long, four strokes in and he can already feel his orgasm gathering at the base of his spine. Nathan's not going to last long by the look of it either. He's got his hands planted on either side of Jack's head, fingers digging into the covers, hips pounding in and Jack curls his hands under Nathan's so their fingers are laced, wraps his legs around Nathan's waist and comes on nothing but the feel of Nathan's cock in his ass. Nathan's loud shout is muffled by his face buried in the crook of Jack’s neck, teeth buried in the flesh of Jack's shoulder.

They both shudder a few minutes later when Nathan pulls out. An overwhelming tiredness comes over Jack and he closes his eyes. When he opens them again he's really awake, in his own bed, with come all over his stomach and sheets like a teenager.

***

Phase 3 is a success, judging by the mess that Sheriff Carter made of his bed and the fact that Nathan Stark needed to change his clothing before leaving his office.

S.A.R.A.H. puts phase 4 into effect.

***

"Okay, I don't care what you have to do," Nathan says with an aggravated groan. "Just turn the damned alarm system off."

"I can't do that," Fargo says with a shrug of his shoulders. "It's hard wired into the electrical grid like everyone else's. If I shut you off, I shut them off, and then we have a large number of angry scientists to deal with." Nathan groans and buries his face in his hands. First falling asleep in his lab, then having that dream, and oh my god that dream, and coming in his pants like a thirteen year old, and now this. His house alarm had gone off every twenty minutes on the dot since he'd arrived home.

"Fine, whatever, mute it, I'm going back to GD, I'll sleep in the goddamned lab." Fargo shrugs again. There's absolutely no hiding his amusement over the situation.

***

"There is a phone call for you," S.A.R.A.H. chimes and Jack sighs. His second shower of the night had erased half of the results of his dream and the sheets on the bed would have to be dealt with next. He runs his fingers absently over the spot on his neck where dream Nathan's teeth had dug in. It had felt so  _real_.

"Yeah, put it through," Jack sighs again when the number for GD comes up.

"Carter," Jack thumps his head on the wall and thinks 'oh my god, this isn't happening'.

"Yeah, Stark, what can I do for you?"

"There's a situation that needs to be dealt with here at GD, can you come down to my lab?"

"I'll be there in twenty." Jack says and makes a face at the mirror when Nathan hangs up without replying. "Come into my parlour, said the spider to the fly," he mutters and stomps out to put on his boots before stopping and going back into the bedroom to change the sheets. Global Dynamics can wait the extra second it'll take.

Global Dynamics is in chaos when he arrives, but it's the organized kind that always exists here and Allison raises an eyebrow when she sees Jack walk in.

"Hey Allison," Jack says. She smiles that confused smile she gets when she can't figure out what to say.

"What are you doing back here? I thought after the exploding corn on the cob you wouldn't be back until something threatened to blow up." Jack rolls his eyes. Obviously Nathan just exaggerated the situation.

"His highness called for me, asked me to come down to his lab." Allison grins full out at that.

"Watch yourself," she warns. "I hear his home security system is on the fritz so I doubt he's had any sleep at all." Jack moans pitifully and covers his face.

"Why me?" he asks no one in particular. Clearly, today, fate has it out for him.

"Carter!" Nathan's voice is brusque when Jack walks into the room and if it hadn't been for the warning that Allison had given him, Jack would take it personally.

"Hey Stark, what seems to be the problem?" Irritation wars with confusion for dominance of Nathan's facial expression and they both win out in an almost cute expression. Jack is horrified with his own thoughts for half a second before his eyes widen in the kind of understanding that comes from owning a sentient house, and the kind of understanding that comes with smelling recent sex in a room. Hey, he's a cop, he's trained to notice these things.

"There's no problem here, except that you're interrupting my attempt to sleep."

"Yeah, about that," Jack looks at the floor and rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Did you have a dream? A kind of intense dream...about two hours ago?" By the amount of blood draining from Nathan's face Jack's going to go with yes, yes he did. Damnit.

"Damnit," Jack hisses. "Could you, I don't know, check on my house?" Nathan's eyes narrow.

***

S.A.R.A.H. is a house, and therefore should not be prone to random attacks of panic. But S.A.R.A.H. is also a self-evolving AI learning emotions by watching the ones she cares for. Zoe is prone to random attacks of panic. S.A.R.A.H. starts to panic. Phase 4 is not succeeding.

***

There's a stunned silence between the two men as they stare at the results of the screen.

"So, my house drugged us because she thinks Zoe needs two parents?"

"I don't even want to know," Nathan replied. His eyes keep focusing on Jack's neck. There's no bite mark where there should be one.

***

Phase 5 is a success, the extra pheromones included in the Sheriff's second shower are having the desired effect. S.A.R.A.H. thoughtfully puts a security lock of the highest level on Nathan's office while simultaneously replacing the feed from the security camera with one from ten minutes before Sheriff Carter walked into the room. Security sees Nathan sleeping on a cot in his office. She loops the feed.

***

Nathan presses Jack's back up against the wall of his office, mouth firmly attached to Jack's collar bone, teeth digging in. Jack's head is thrown back, a groan pushing its way out of his throat.

"God," Jack manages, a little breathless. "I wanna fuck you this time."

end/


End file.
